Enigmas de lo que fuimos ayer
by Oniria Caffeina
Summary: Miles de dudas, cientos de preguntas. Había una vasta galaxia de misterios sin resolver, pero solo existía una realidad. Realidad que carcome el alma, vida y corazón de Oikawa Tooru. Iwaizumi tiene novia. (IwaOi)
1. Entre el será y el es

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, son del ñor Furudate

Les recomiendo que cuando se esten acercando al final escuchen Love will tear us apart de Joy Division, ayuda a crear mejor ambiente(? No se los recomiendo, se los ordeno :v

* * *

-¿Será que Iwaizumi tiene novia?

5 palabras en una oración interrogativa que hacía un eco agudo y afilado, dejando orificios profundos en el pecho de Oikawa Tooru. El gran Oikawa Tooru.

Hay muchas sensaciones internas de las cuales el humano no está en su capacidad de controlar, o por la misma línea, no es capáz de encontrar razón o motivo a tales reacciones. Son sensaciones esporádicas, que simplemente atacan sin avisar, y se van dejando una ola de confusión.

Una intranquilidad insensata,que iba apoderándose del cuerpo de el ex-capitán del equipo de volley masculino de seijou.

-¿Él? ¿novia? ¿qué clase de chiste moderno es este?

-Ah, vamos Matsukawa.- Hubo una pausa en las palabras del pelirosado- Sé que también sospechas lo mismo. ¿Verdad Oikawa?

Un trance eterno traía consigo una indomable afasia que dominaba la boca del castaño.

-¿Oikawa?

-A-ah ¿P-por qué lo dices, Makki-chan?

-Vaya...pensé que tu lo sabrías- Hanamaki tomó un largo sorbo de su bebida- después de todos son mejores amigos ¿no?

Mejores amigos ¿eh? Cierto, lo eran.

-Pues no me ha dicho nada relacionado con tener a alguién que le guste- si le mirabas con atención, las pupilas de sus ojos temblaban y sus manos se movían ansiosas.

-¿En serio? Quién lo diría, pensé que no había secretos entre ustedes

-B-bueno, tampoco es como si debiéramos contarnos todo -lo que acababa de decir le había dolido- Iwa-chan tiene su vida y yo la mía.

A Matsukawa y Hanamaki les sorprendía la naturalidad con la que Oikawa estaba diciendo esas palabras, es más, ellos estaban fuertemente convencidos que entre Iwaizumi y Oikawa había algo más que una buena amistad.

-Pero...-La duda le carcomía-¿Por qué lo dicen?

Esa misma cuestionante hizo que la tranquila rutina diaria de Oikawa Tooru se fuera transformado en un constante complejo de persecución con la idea de que su mejor amigo pudiera estar saliendo con alguien.

Para resumir, el castaño chico de 17 años siempre había sido una persona con un difícil historial en su autoestima y comportamiento. Siempre decía que lo que hacía no era suficiente pero aún así se imaginaba por encima de todos. Un conflicto del ser y poder que él no podía manejar, más sí Iwaizumi Hajime. Su mejor amigo.

Hajime tiene un horrendo poder bajo Tooru. El ha sido el único capaz de domar la ola de inseguridades que ahogaban a Oikawa, el ha sido el único que ha comprendido a Oikawa, el ha sido el único al que Oikawa obedece. Al ego de Tooru le costaba admitir la cantidad de influencia que ejercía su mejor amigo en su vida.

Su ritmo de vida básicamente era el normal. Dormir, estudiar y practicar. Aúnque esto último ya no lo hacían puesto a que se estaban preparando para sus exámenes de ingreso a la universidad.

Ah,universidad. A Oikawa le entraba escalofrío esa palabra.

Para muchos tiene un significado estresante, para otros un símbolo de su madurez, pero para él significaba algo: Separarse de Iwaizumi.

Un mundo sin Iwa-chan ¿Como sería?. Era lo que siempre se preguntaba Tooru.

Ni el lo podía imaginar. Hajime siempre estuvo ahí. Él nació e Iwaizumi se encontraba ahí esperándolo. No había un mundo en donde él no estuviera en su vida, en donde el no estuviera gritándole o golpeándole, en donde el no estuviera tomando la forma de un pilar en donde recostarse cuando su alma no podía más. El siempre había estado ahí con su enojado semblante que de alguna forma- vaya a saber por qué -llenaba de tranquilidad a Tooru.

Pero aún así el se encontraba en negación. Siempre creyó que Hajime no era tan indispensable como su mente le había hecho creer. Que su presencia no era tan importante. Entonces ¿Por qué sentía ese vacío cuando se acordaba de que se separaría del pelinegro?

Es más ¿Por qué se siente débil a la pregunta de si Hajime realmente tenía una novia? Pero sí, todo concordaba:

Las constantes veces que faltaba a las pocas prácticas que tenían, los rechazos a los "Vamos a almozar juntos, Iwa-chan", la precariedad de mensajes que últimamente se enviaban, la reducción de las espontáneas pijamadas que solían tener. Y sobre todo, a Oikawa le consumía la potente sensación de sentir,valga la redundancia, a "su" Iwa-chan muy lejano.

En cierta medida se sentía incómodo con la idea de que Hajime le estuviera guardando un secreto de tal magnitud. Ya saben, la confiaza y todo el rollo que significaba el título de ser mejores amigos. ¿Eso era todo verdad? ¿Solo eso le molestaba?. Tooru quería dejar de darle tantas vueltas al asunto e ir al grano. Y eso implicaba el preguntarle a Iwazumi lo que tanto se preguntaba, tanto él como sus amigos.

Y así fue como una noche tomó desprevenido a Hajime invitándole a dormir a su casa. Algo nada raro o fuera de lo común. Siempre lo hacían e Iwaizumi no sospecharía de las preguntas que estaría por lanzarle Oikawa.

Increíblemente, el moreno aceptó la invitación. A Oikawa le sorprendió puesto a lo antes ya dicho, el había comenzado a rechazar las invitaciones a su casa.

* * *

Todo iba normal. Comieron, escuchaban los incontrolables comentarios de la mamá de Tooru de el que "ya estaban muy grandes" y "es sorprendente el cómo pasa el tiempo tan rápido", algo que parecía muy cliché en todos los adultos que les rodeaban. Vieron una película y se quedaron escuchando una que otra canción de Joy Division, al pelinegro le gustaba esta banda.

-Ey...Iwa-chan- Se podía oler el miedo en las palabras que salían de la boca de Tooru.

-¿Si?

-A tí...¿Hay alguien que te guste?

Un ruidoso silencio. Incómodo, helado, escalofriante, gélido y quién sabe mas sinónimos de "frío " se apoderaba de la habitación del castaño.

El silencio otorga, es lo que Oikawa pensó al instante en el que vió como el moreno movía su boca sin emitir palabra alguna para tratar de dar departición a su debate.

-No tienes que ponerte así, Iwa-chan -Puso la llamativa sonrisa de siempre para tratar se decirle a Iwaizumi que se tranquilizara- Solo lo preguntaba por si querías consejos, después de todo para una persona vírgen y malhumorada como tú le es difícil todo lo relacionado al amor y romanticismo.

-Tú...Basurakawa...

Y como casi todas sus conversaciones, terminaron en golpes suaves que el pelinegro le lanzaba al castaño. Oikawa se empezó a reir y Love will tear us apart había comenzado a sonar dejando el enigma aún mas impregnado en su mente.

* * *

Habían pasado los días y Hajime se alejaba aún más y todavía no conseguía la información que tanto ansiaba con temor. Temor que no se explicaba el castaño. ¿Por qué se sentía triste al pensar que Iwaizumi pasara sus tardes con otra persona? Otra persona con la que probablemente tuviera una relación y este estuviera profundamente enamorado.

¿Será que Oikawa sentía algo más por Iwaizumi? No, el en el pasado pensó en ello, pero al tener a su primera novia desnuda en una cama de un love hotel le disipó toda romántica idea que tuviera algo que ver con su mejor amigo.

¿Será que le molestaba el hecho de que alguien le estuviera quitando a Iwaizumi? ¿Alguién podría ser mejor que el para que Hajime prefiriera pasar tiempo en vez de Oikawa?

Será, será, será... ¿Cuantas veces ha repetido o ha oido esa palabra? El quería hechos, no suposiciones.

No por nada aprovechó tener al moreno completamente ebrio para probar su hipótesis de si realmente estaba enamorado de él o era mera tensión momentánea.

El aprovechó el día en donde su equipo había perdido contra Karasuno, y el junto a Iwaizumi, Hanamaki y Matsukawa, decidieron hacer lo que todo adolescente racional hace como método de desahogo. Sumergirse en exageradas cantidades de alcohol.

No era la primera vez que lo hacían,pero si era la primera vez que sentían esa clase de depresión desplomarse sobre sus cuerpos.

Y ahí se encontraba Oikawa, jalando a Iwaizumi a un cubículo de un baño público para aclarar todas sus dudas.

Se había apoderado fervientemente de sus labios, y por si no fuera poco, Hajime le estaba correspondiendo.

El ruido lejando, la estrechez del lugar, lo lúgubre de la iluminación y todos esos detalles se habían tornado en insignificantes pensamientos a comparación de la actividad que estaban accionando sus labios.

Hajime le agarro como si su vida dependiese de ello y Tooru aventuró su lengua hacia la ajena para saborear aún más la increíble sazón de lo desconocido y lo cuestionado.

Su cuerpo entero entraba en un debate interno, porque le sorprendió no solo la favorable respuesta de Iwaizumi, sino también lo increíble que se sentía probando aquellos labios que alguna vez le intimidaron.

Minutos que parecieron eternos llegaron a su fin cuando oyeron las voces de Mattsun y Makki llamándoles, y en velocidad de un rayo salieron disparados del lugar.

Otra vez se cuestionó el estar enamorado de su mejor amigo, pero una vez más, la idea se fue cuando una semana después se consiguió una novia a la cual había invitado descaradamente a un motel.

Pero ahora tenía otra duda más en su cabeza. ¿Iwaizumi estaba enamorado de él?

No le molestaba la idea de que el moreno estuviera enamorado de el , es más, sus mejillas exponían un leve carmín cuando lo pensaba, algo que nunca sucedió cuando salía con alguién. Tal vez la idea de estar en una relación con Hajime no le molestaba en lo absoluto, le emocionaba el pensar que la persona que le vió en la peor de sus facetas y supiera de todas las espinas que el portaba estuviera pensando de esa manera, aún sabiendo lo difícil que él era.

No obstante, Hajime expresó completa indiferecia a lo sucedido la noche pasada. Y Oikawa apuesta su vida a que el se comenzó a alejar a partir de eso.

Él no indagaba en las acciones de Hajime, ya que sabía que este negaría todo y propondría dejar todo por olvidado.

Ideas, Será, dudas...Todo sabe a suposición, nada a realidad.

Por suerte aún era temprano y Oikawa ya se encontraba caminando solo para irse a su casa después de un agotador día. Solo y no con Iwaizumi, quién había dicho que tenía varias cosas que hacer todavía.

Le quedaba tiempo para quemarse pensando en más posibilidades, hechos o suposiciones.

Todo parecía perfecto sino hasta que se dió cuenta de que olvidó su libro de física en su casillero y tenía tarea por hacer, así que sacó sus audífonos, fue a su playlist más escuchado y comenzó a caminar. Por lo menos si caminaba más, que lo hiciera con algo entretenido.

Cuando finalmente llegó al lugar de su preparatoria se dirigió a su salón con la esperanza de que aún se encontrara abierto. En la entrada del establecimiento le recibió Love will tear us apart. Ya había olvidado cuantas veces la había escuchado, puesto a que era una de las canciones favoritas de Hajime. Uno de los motivos por los cuales la había guardado era eso último, eso y porque realmente era una buena canción.

Se encontraba pensando que la intro era muy tosca para la suave y energética melodía que le avecinaba, pero en los pensamientos más profundos de Tooru solo estaba como una metáfora de la ciencia de los sucesos que se presentan en la vida. Primero son muy pesados y turbios pero luego bonitos y llevaderos.

 _Cuando la rutina aprieta_

Pensó en la cantidades de veces en las que Iwaizumi le había ayudado a llevar mejor el atareado ritmo de su vida junto a sus inseguridades.

 _Y las ambiciones están por los suelos_

En las veces en donde Hajime le había levantado y le había abierto los ojos frente al caos que se encontraba creando.

 _El sentimiento cabalga fuerte_

Se sentía agradecido de tenerlo a su lado, pero a la vez se sentía amargamente dependiente de la presencia de Iwaizumi en su vida.

 _Y las emociones no crecen_

Pero ahora ya no estaría con él, se acabó el mundo con Iwaizumi Hajime.

 _Y al cambiar nuestros caminos_

Universidades distintas ¿eh?

 _Tomando carreras diferentes_

Se encontraba a pocos pasos de su salón sin tener la más mínima idea de la escena que le estaba esperando.

La vida pone a las personas en momentos y lugares erróneos.

 **El amor...**

Abrió unos centímetros la puerta y se encontró a dos personas, una chica y un chico liándose, con la primera sentada en un pupitre.

 **El amor...**

El estado de shock en el que había entrado Oikawa era alucinante. Era él...

 **Nos destruirá...**

Iwaizumi...

 **De nuevo.**

Está realmente besando a una chica.

 **El amor, el amor**...

Iwaizumi...es él... era... verd..

 **Nos destruirá de nuevo.**

Antes de si quiera poder pronunciar la última palabra, Oikawa se echó a correr.

Ira, duda, desesperación, impotencia.

La combinación de esas sensaciones era mala, y Tooru era participe de ese malestar.

Corría y corría para tratar de frenar la húmedad que se apoderaba de sus ojos, pero era en vano porque las lágrimas iban saliendo sin permiso alguno.

Tardó 56 segundos, del primer estribillo hasta el coro, para que su vida entera se pusiera de cabeza.

Se sentía traicionado, abandonado, desolado.

Paró frente a un parque cercano a su casa,en donde solía jugar con Hajime en el pasado. Era irónico porque la mayoría de golpes y caídas corporales habían sido ahí e Iwaizumi le ayudaba a parar de chillar.

Dió dos pasos atrás y se percató de que se estaba llorando.

-I-iwa-chan...

Con la única diferencia de que esta vez.

-T-tu... por qué...

Iwaizumi Hajime no estaría ahí para consolarlo.

* * *

Demonios, ¿Qué rayos hago escribiendo esto? Se supone que los amo...pero,dios...¡Son tan angsteables! D':

Hace tiempo quería iniciar un fic IwaOi pero de otra temática (igual iba a ser angst, jueh jueh jueh) pero no se como weas apareció esto.

Será casualidad de que suba weas en la madrugá? Ni idea :v jeh, repetí las palabras que más están en el capítulo.

¿qué tal les pareció? Siempre me ha gustado la idea de un Oikawa sufriendo por Iwaizumi asdfghjkl sorry, lo amo pero me puede la curiosidad (?) :'vv

Ay vamoh, que algo de sufrimiento nunca está demás (?)

-Oni, 16 años. En la mañana sufrió un ataque de asma y sigue sin respirar del todo bien. Además su mamá no le hizo una salchipapa(?)

#TodosPorElla(?).

La canción de Joy divison me pudo(?) Me dije que no pondría canciones pero que se puede hacer. Escuchenla cuando el amor os trate mal y nada está llendo como quieren, deja un buen sabor al final(?)

Y bueno barrio, se que tengo un fic KuroTsuki por terminar pero no he podioh porque en mi casa todo está de la wea, y con tanto olor a cemento fresco me es imposible pensar.

Pero Oni, como haz escrito esto?...A CALLAR QUE EH COMPLICADOH, OC?

Y me despido diciéndoles que mi libro luna de plu- ¿Oni, vas a comenzar con ese gastado chiste de luna de plutón? AH LA WEA :V

Bueno, si les gustó dejen su rw, me llenan la vidah ( a las personas que rewiezaron(? mis anteriores historias, musho hamor pah ustedea ;w; oh quieroh3) O para alguna sugerencia o error, khe soy humanah y cometo muuuchos errores :'v

Les ha hablado Oni y les deseo buenas noches.

Hasta el próximo capítulo barrioh' :^]


	2. Silencio, sé lo que dirás

Inhala y exhala.

Todo está bién, tranquilízate.

Inhala y exhala.

Nada ha pasado.

Inhala y exhala.

¿Esto es real?

Inhala y exhala.

Sí, pero igual no tienes nada que reclamar.

Inhala y exhala.

Es su vida después de todo.

Inhala y exhala.

¿No fuí suficiente?

Inhala y exhala.

No, nunca fuiste nada.

Inhala y exhala.

¿Y el beso?

Inhala y exhala.

Nunca significó nada.

Inhala y exhala.

¿No significó nada para él?

Inhala y exhala.

¿Significó algo para tí?

Inhala y exhala.

Pero...no lo entiendo...

Inhala y exhala.

Él simplemente no sentía nada por tí.

Inhala y exhala.

Pero no...esto...duele.

Inhala y exhala.

¿Sentías algo por él?

Inhala y exhala.

Yo...a él...

Inhala y exhala.

Entonces ¿por qué huiste?

Inhala y exhala.

Yo pensé...que él lo sabía.

Inhala y exhala.

¿Saber qué? ¿Que su mejor amigo siempre estuvo secretamente enamorado de él pero nunca supo como aceptarlo porque és un maldito ególatra que no sabe ni como comprender sus propios sentimientos?

Inhala y exhala.

Y-yo solo q-quiero que...

Y la habitación se ahogó en un mar de sollozos y pensamientos callados.

De esos que entre más los contienes más te da la sensación de que tu pecho explotará.

Oikawa Tooru estaba pasando la peor de sus crisis. Quería romper todo, no sabía que hacer. Se sentía atado.

Las cosas en la vida nunca son como uno quiere, Tooru sabía muy bien esa premisa. Todo lo que había logrado había sido fruto de su sobre-esfuerzo y voluntad. Todo, absolutamente todo.

En sus habilidades había cosechado lo que alguna vez sembró en el pasado. Pero el no tiene idea de cuando sembró lo que ahora estaba cosechando. ¿Cuando sembró esos sentimientos hacia Hajime? ¿Cuando cosechó esa lejanía y desconfianza de parte de él?

Tooru nunca se había sentido tan vulnerable. Se sentía débil, pequeño, derrotado.

Ni con la paranoia que tuvo por Kageyama. Ni la inseguridad que tuvo por Ushijima.

No, ninguna de esas sensaciones se comparaba a lo que emanaba de su pecho justo ahora.

Había probado lo más amargo y frío del amor.

Mientras se miraba al espejo tratando de auto-convencerse de que la situación no le afectaba, recordó que cuando era niño, su hermana había llegado llorando a la casa. Se había encerrado en su habitación por casi dos días enteros y su madre tuvo que imponer fuerza para hacerle entrar en cuenta de lo que pasaba.

Al oír a su hermana hablando con su madre sobre lo que le había mantenido en tan precaria situación emocional, logró interpretar unas cuantas palabra sueltas que a duras penas, la de ese entonces adolescente, pronunciaba.

"Él...él..me engañó..."

Fué todo lo que logró escuchar Tooru ya que su hermana había caído de nuevo en llantos, y ahora parecía mas triste que nunca.

Al preguntarle a su madre de que era lo que le pasaba a su hermana, ella respondió algo que dejaría al pequeño Tooru hecho un manojo de dudas y confusiones.

"Verás, Tooru. A veces las personas amamos mucho a alguien y cuando ese alguien nos lástima o nos miente, nos sentimos muy mal. Por eso siempre hay que ser honestos, contigo mismo y con esa persona. O sino ambos acabarán lastimándose"

En ese momento, Oikawa no supo interpretar la situación. Recuerda haberle preguntado a Hajime si sabía a lo que se refería su mamá, pero peor que él, el pequeño Iwaizumi no tenía ni idea de lo que siquiera Tooru estaba hablándole.

Los años pasaron y conforme maduraba se dió cuenta de que:

1.- Él imbécil ex-novio de su hermana le había traicionado tirándose a una de sus mejores amigas.

2.- Se sentía igual de patán por hacer lo mismo con sus novias actuales

3.- Ni cuando era niño Iwaizumi tenía tacto y amabilidad.

4.- No sabría como reaccionar si el moreno le quitara alguna novia.

Se sintió estúpido y a la vez engañado por todo lo que estaba pasando. No sabía si era lo mismo, pero estaba casi seguro que si el hubiera estado en una relación con Hajime y este le hubiera traicionado, de seguro estaría pensando en atragantarse con ese frasco de anti-depresivos ya expirados que solía tomar su hermana cuando Takeru tenia uno años.

Tal vez el miedo a no saber como reaccionar nunca tuvo que ver con que si Iwaizumi le robara una novia, sino que una novia o cualquier chica le robara a Iwaizumi.

Así que volviendo a la situación actual. Oikawa estaba parado frente al espejo del baño preguntándose que puede hacer para que todo vuelva a la normalidad en él.

Sí, el ya había perdido muchas veces en el pasado. Había perdido la última oportunidad de seguir batallando en la cancha hace tan solo un par de meses. Pero había algo que él creyó que nunca perecería. Algo que parecía inmarcesible e irromplible, y era su lazo con Iwaizumi.

Una cosa era que el destino tuviera el descaro de imponerles caminos diferentes, nada se puede hacer frente a las deciciones que te dictamina la vida. Pero otra muy diferente era que una chica le robara a Hajime cuando recién se encontraba averiguando lo que verdaderamente sentía.

Era como competir contra alguién que se encuentra con ambas piernas fracturadas, un brazo en llamas y un marcapasos en mal estado, mientras que la otra persona es Usain Bolt. Completamente injusto, era el testimonio que exponía Oikawa.

Pero si algo sabía era la que la mejor manera de dejar un mal es aceptándolo. Así que se miró de nuevo al espejo y con voz quebradiza dijo:

-Estoy enamorado de Iwaizumi Hajime.

Y como si se lo esperase, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar porque había recordado lo sucedido en la tarde.

Se había quedado solo y con sus sentimientos truncados a medio descubrimiento.

Pero pensó que la manera mas fácil de curar ese idiota pesar que tenía, y era el olvidar la existencia de Hajime por completo, igual se iban a olvidar tarde o temprano, no hacía diferencias en el que Tooru quisiera tomar la delantera de una vez por toda.

Se quedó estático tratando de sacar todo recuerdo que tuviera con Iwaizumi. Sí debía dejar de sufrir tenía que sacar la maleza desde la raíz, aún si Hajime no hubiera sido realmente el culpable o el antagonista de la historia.

Después de mirar por más de una hora a la nada de la esquina del baño, no hizo nada más que darse una larga ducha en donde la mitad se la había pasado llorando y recriminándose lo estúpido que había sido él por enamorarse.

Una vez en su tétrica pijama que tenía un estampado ya borroso de E.T- quizo llorar de nuevo, puesto que Iwaizumi se la había regalado cuando tenían catorce- se abalanzó violentamente sobre su cama y se aseguró que todas las luces en su habitación se encontraran apagadas para así si lloraba por lo menos lo hacía en la discreción de la oscuridad.

Todo hubiera salido depresivamente bien si a Iwaizumi no se le hubiera ocurrido escribirle. "Echándole sal a la herida ¿Eh, Iwa-chan?" Fué lo único que pensó Tooru cuando vió su celular.

 _ **Iwa-chan está en línea**_

Iwa-chan: Ey Oikawa ¿Estás despierto?

"Sí "

Un frío y cortante "sí" que crisparía a cualquiera que conociera el modo de mensajeo de Oikawa.

Iwa-chan: Oi, ¿Te encuentras bien?

"Sí, ¿Por qué no lo estaría?

Iwa-chan: ¿Pasó algo?

"Absolutamente nada"

"De cualquier forma, ¿Qué sucede? "

Iwa-chan: Deja esa actitud de mierda, sé que algo te pasa.

¿Mañana estás libre para el almuerzo? Tengo algo que decirte.

"Ya dije que no sucede absolutamente nada"

"Y no, tengo cosas que hacer "

Oikawa sabía que iba a decirle. Sabía que iba a contarle sobre su unánime relación, pero el ya no tiene nada que ver con su vida y eso lo había decidio el mismo Tooru.

Los mensajes cesaron, y Oikawa cayó en un profundo sueño auspiciado por un huracán de sollozos ahogados y lágrimas brutalmente secadas. Entonces llegó un último mensaje que inmutaria a Oikawa más no le privaría del dormir.

Iwa-chan: Está bien.

* * *

Quería que el eléctrico sonido de la alarma fuera mera ilusión auditiva, quería que las sábanas lo ocultaran y no le dejaran salir, quería pensar que todo lo ocurrido el día anterior había sido solo un sueño, quería que Iwaizumi estuviera con el en ese preciso instante.

Tantas cosas quería, pero recordaba cuando de pequeño pasaba por una dulceria y le lloraba a su madre para que le comprara algunos chocolates. Y esta se los negaba al no ser estos saludables.

"Cariño, no todo se puede en la vida"

Le repetía una gran parte del tiempo cuando Tooru era un infante. El no quería creer eso, razón por la cual siempre luchó para lograr sus objetivos. Pero ahora se encontraba con sus paradigmas gravemente golpeados. El no logró mantener a Hajime a su lado.

Como si tuviera ladrillos en sus pies, puso las piernas fuera de la cama. Se levantó y se mentalizó que eso no podría dañar a Oikawa Tooru, tiene que haber algo más fuerte que la intensidad de un terremoto para devastarle e Iwaizumi no era eso. Ni un huracán, ni un tsunami, ni un terremoto. Solo una simple persona que ahora ya no tenía nada que ver con su vida.

Se vistió y peinó. Sonrió ante el espejo disimulando completa indiferencia hacia lo que pasaba y cruzó el umbral de la puerta de su casa para encontrarse con un Iwaizuimi esperándolo en el jardín.

Oikawa se tensó por completo. La situación era más satírica que surrealista. Ayer quería olvidar a esa persona y hoy estaba parado como estátua en su entrada.

-Iwaizumi...buenos días -sí, no le había puesto el mismo mote de siempre, lo que dejó intrigado al moreno-.

-Buenos días...

El silencio se reinó y Oikawa solo quería desvanecerse, así que se abrió paso en Iwaizumi y se encaminó al instituto ignorándolo.

Caminaba y avanzaba casi corriendo. Sentía que si paraba se iba a quebrar en lágrimas y no quería hacerlo frente a Hajime, no de nuevo. Así que simplemente se echó a la fuga dejando perplejo al más bajo. "¿Qué demonios le sucede?" fue todo lo que alcanzó a musitar Hajime. Siempre había sabido leer las acciones del castaño, pero en ese instante parecía un jeroglífico.

Sintió que aún había misterios existentes en Tooru que todavía no descubría, y se sintió incómodo con el hecho de no conocerlos. Y más ahora, que cada paso que daba el castaño era un completo enigma para Hajime.

* * *

El sueño mataba lentamente a un Oikawa en medio de una clase de química. Pese a haber dormido bien,sentía que el peso de sus sentimientos restringidos palpitaban haciéndole sentir cansancio.

Los pensamiento ejercían fuerza sobre sus hombros y la tristeza se adueñaba de los párpados que cubrían sus pupilas.

Solo indagaba en el futuro, en como serían las cosas con su mejor amigo, en lo difícil que será sacarlo de su mente y de su vida. Y entre los pensamiento más recónditos, se preguntaba como actuaría Hajime junto a su novia ¿Sería el tipo de novio tierno? ¿O el de los sobreproctectores?.

De pronto la vista se le nubló, los recuerdos se abrieron camino en su mente. Recordó que Hajime besó a otra persona, recordó que Hajime nunca le dijo nada de tener algo con alguién, recordó que Hajime ya no estaría con él dentro de pocos meses, y recordó que Hajime ya no era suyo.

Odiaba mortificar el poco buen juicio que le quedaba con todas esas ideas sobre Iwaizumi y sus sentimientos por el. Lo detestaba, pero no podía evitarlo.

Pero también se imaginaba como hubiera sido las cosas si sus sentimientos hubieran sido correspondidos. Imaginaba una vida con él y Hajime tomándose de las manos, durmiendo juntos, viendo las mismas películas de ciencia ficción del siglo pasado de siempre, escuchando y repitiendo las canciones amaban una y otra vez, jugando volley, abrazandose...besándose. En ese momento descubrió que era un masoquista de primera.

Y entre idilio e idilio, la hora del almuerzo comenzó y se apresuró en salir antes de que Iwaizumi se le atravesara y comenzara a decirle lo que él ya sabía.

-Oikawa - Una corriente eléctrica le atravesó toda la cervical.

\- I-iwa-chan- sus nervios se encontraban crispados. Todavía no se sentía listo para escucharlo- Y-yo iba salien-

Se vió interrumpido con Iwaizumi sujetándole de la muñeca.

-¡Iwaizumi-kun! - un llamado femenino se oyó desde la puerta, y Oikawa percibió sus músculos tensarse-.

-Ah, Furugawa- Definitivamente Oikawa se sentía a morir. La chica ya estaba acercándose.

Tenía cabello corto, y era tan baja como Iwaizumi cosa que le hizo gracia a Tooru.

-M-mi nombre es Furugawa Naoko- se notaba muy nerviosa- ¡un gusto!

Sabía lo que venía después de eso. Tooru no quería escuchar, predijo lo que iba a decir.

-Oikawa yo...estoy saliendo con ella.

El mundo del castaño parecía desmoronarse.

-I-iwazumi-kun me ha hablado mucho de tí - Oikawa ya no escuchaba nada, el dolor no le dejaba oír.

-Oi, Oikawa- el llamado de Hajime le hizo aterrizar.

-A-ah...un gusto en conocerte Furu-chan - el castaño era incapaz se articular oraciones - Y-yo tengo varias cosas que hacer, pero realmente fue un gusto. Espero que Iwa-chan no esté siendo un cabeza dura contigo.

-N-no, al contrario -la chica miró a Hajime- es muy amable conmigo- y este le devolvió la mirada sonrojándose.

-Que bien...-el aura de Tooru ensombrecía cada vez más y más- m-me tengo que ir.

No le dejó tiempo a Iwaizumi para detenerlo, y tampoco iba a hacerlo. Al parecer ya había dicho todo lo que le quería decir.

Como estrella fugaz se fue volando del lugar. Sus ideas estaban más confusas y sus sentimientos más agitados.

Además no podía evitar cuestionarse que esa chica se veía muy diferente a la que estaba besando Hajime el día anterior.

* * *

Pasó todo el día queriendo llegar a su casa y llorar por todo lo que había pasado.

Pero Hanamaki le arrastró hasta un restaurante de comida rápida junto con Matsukawa para estudiar ya que en unas semanas tenían exámenes.

Como últimamente era de esperar, Hajime se excusó de la salida por "asuntos pendientes". Oikawa sabía bien que iba a hacer.

Culpó los malentendidos a la poca iluminación y a la confusión del momento. Iwaizumi no sería capaz de engañar a su novia. A pesar de todo, la chica parecía buena persona.

Todo estaba difuminado en su mente, solo quería un poco de atención en ese momento y sabía donde conseguirlo.

Les dijo a Mattsun y Makki que iba a ir al baño y se fue a realizar una llamada. Recordó que una de sus ex-novias le había dicho que le llamara cuando se sintiera "solo".

Se puso en frente un ventanal del restaurante, y se decidió por buscar el número entre sus numerosos contactos.

Antes de siquiera mover un dedo, divisó una fugura a lo lejos cuya complexión era idéntica a la de Hajime.

Y precisamente era el, estaba caminando junto a una chica...una chica que no era para nada parecida a su nueva novia. Definitivamente era la chica con la que lo había visto besarse.

Sentimientos encontrados, cierto rencor ajeno y un orgullo creciente yacían en Tooru en ese preciso instante.

Mientras veía la escena con cierto desprecio, automáticamente con su mano derecha marcó el número de la fémina.

-Con que en esas estás,eh Iwa-chan- Y por inercia, apareció aquella expresión altanera de Oikawa, pero esta vez con cierta amargura emanando.

El amor...realmente los está destruyendo.

* * *

WAAAAAAAAH asdfghjkl y así fue como hice que el mundo ardiera(?) :'v

Amo tanto a Iwaizumi, no sé por qué raioz escribo así de él (´△｀)

Saben, la parte de los últimos párrafos lo escribí en medio de la calle, ya que mi mamá se le ocurrió sacarnos de nuestro departamento a las 3:00 am. Y no era para menos, hace un mes hubo un terremoto en mi país y las réplicas van y vienen, la de esta madrugada fue fuerte y justo estamos por el costanero epicentro, atchis :'v y pues estaba ahí sentada en la acera mientras todos los vecinos estaban hablando de lo fuerte que fué y un we que tenía un arma, tan casual tener un vecino con un arma de fuego(?) Siempre pasa :'v

Luego se pusieron a hablar de extraterrestres y yo así de: oh dios, oikawa déjame en paz pls. Esta madrugada bien random ;v

Y bueeeeeh, gracias por lo reviews ;w; me llenaron el alma. Les juro que muero por contestarlos pero siento que no podré hacerlo plenamente (?) Lo haré en la actu del próximo cap ;w; sigan dejándolos, me motivan a hacer sufrir Oikawa (?) Alegran mi pequeño corazón angsteoso(?) (´°̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥ω°̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥｀)

Para quienes le guste el BokuAka y el KuroTsuki,( sí, se que tengo que actualizar un two-shot de este último, paciencia plox) pronto subiré un mega one-shot que llevo varíos días escribiendo. Presiento que os gustara(?) Si no pueh, os navajeoh (?)

Y bueno genteh, me despido para irme a iorar por los temblores (?)

Nos vemoh en el próximo capítulo barrioh. Les ha hablado Oni y les deseo buenos días (?)

Pd: aquí un pequeño fun fact(?) Al buscar un nombre para la chica me fijé que el prefijo del apellido de Hajime significa "Roca"

Iwa=Roca, así que es como si oikawa le estuviera diciendo: ROOOOOCA-CHAAAAN asdgdss ay mi roca-chan, cuanto te hamo


End file.
